


CrushingOnSans' Second Place Contest Winners

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Babybones, Being discriminated against, Being judged for universal traits, Dancing, Family Dinner, Fluff, Happy Papys, Long history, M/M, No Smut, Recovery from Haphephobia, Severe Fluff, just fluff, married, revealing secrets, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: The second place winners of CrushingOnSans' contest. It turned out to be a three-way-tie, so enjoy ^^





	1. Razz/Fell- I'm Afraid, But I Shouldn't Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/gifts).



> Here ya go Crush ^^

“WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASSHOLE?!” Fell looked up from where he sat, his heated lover standing in front of the couch he and his child sat, attempting to change the kid’s clothes. Their newborn, however, was not having it, squirming in place and trying to push away his father’s hand. Razz huffed as Fell continued to have trouble, swooping in and dressing the kid with a flourish before picking him up and rocking him back and forth, Fell giving him a slight glare.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, dear.” Fell knew exactly what his lover meant, but really didn’t want to get into this discussion right now. He stood from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, where several dishes were slowly cooking. Razz followed behind, keeping his growling to a minimum as their little boy had begun to fall asleep with his attentive rocking.

 

“You know what I’m talking about, you dick. I told you I didn’t want them to know yet!” Razz sat and glared balefully at the different slow-cookers and pots set up on the oven. Fell had called the others and made plans for a late Christmas dinner; every time they got together however, it never failed that someone made a comment on his and Fell's relationship. It was one thing for the others to tease him and Fell for being together. It would be completely different if they made fun of him for being the first to have a child. Not that he didn’t love Corbel with all his soul. He just didn’t think he would be able to keep his cool if one of the other’s made another smart comment about his and his husband’s sex life. Like it was any of their business anyways!

 

“Darling, they were going to find out eventually. Like this, we can make certain they are civil; unless they want to get kicked out on their asses.” Fell looked back and gave him a wink, though there was a seriousness in his eyelights. Razz knew that if the others were truly bothering him, his husband would make them leave. It was a comforting thought, but his anxiety surrounding the whole situation did not seem to abate much.

 

Fell saw this and sighed, putting the glass lid back on the pot of potatoes and taking a few strides to where his lover sat, Razz looking down at their son, a small frown on his face. He knelt down, resting one hand on Razz’s shoulder, the other lifting the smaller’s chin.

 

“I promise you. If they make a wayward comment about you or our son, I will take care of it.” With that he pulled him into a chaste skeleton kiss, Razz relaxing at the gesture.

 

“Thank you, love. I know you will.”

 

~.~

 

Razz stormed through the house, the others due to arrive at any moment and he was not even close to being finished preparing. Corbel needed to be fed, the living room needed cleaned, Fell needed help preparing the dining room; in other words, he was losing his mind!

 

“Darling, please calm down. I’ll take care of Corbel while you clean up.” Fell took their son from Razz, who was more than happy to hand over the squalling babybones. He needed to vacuum the carpet, dust the shelves, declutter the tables, Corbel was still crying, why was Corbel still crying-!

 

_Knock knock_

“WELL SHIT!” Razz exploded, growling pointedly at the snickers he could hear on the other side of the door. Fell sighed at his lover’s panic, before blinking down at his son.

 

“Ah, um…Razz?” Razz stopped mid-storm to the door, spinning in place in his frustration before noting Fell’s pointed look at the babybones in his arms. A choked noise forced its way out of the back of his throat and he ran forward, taking Corbel in his own arms and running to the back of the house.

 

“YOU TAKE CARE OF IT!”

 

Fell stared after his husband for a moment before one of the assholes standing on their porch reminded him of their presence by knocking again, rather obnoxiously. He growled slightly to himself before walking calmly to the front door, his face carefully passive as he opened it and stood to the side. Stretch and Slim stood by the steps, finishing off their cigarettes before stepping inside, Red following behind them with Blue right on his tailbone, talking excitedly about something.

 

“Hey, Fuck-Fell, where’s your waifu?” Stretch asked with a smirk on his face, Slim playfully smacking him before plopping down on the couch, Stretch following him. Fell simply flipped him off and headed for the kitchen, deciding to check on the food rather than immediately get in an argument with his alternate. Red followed him, Blue staying behind to berate his brother.

 

“You alright bro?” Red asked, leaning against the counter as Fell meticulously made certain all of the food was still hot or at least close to done. Fell nodded, stiffening a little when Red wrapped his arms around his waist. “You don’t have to lie to me. What’s wrong?” Fell released his breath, then wrapped his own arms around his brother.

 

“Nothing. Just having a little bit of a stressful day.” Fell smiled down to his brother before turning back to the stove. Red nodded and turned to go back to the living room, almost getting bowled over as Razz burst into the room, face already a deep burgundy. Red scowled at the laughter coming from the living room, continuing on his way to join Blue in getting onto Stretch and Slim.

 

Fell smiled down to his lover as he joined him at the stove, taking the ham out of the oven with a slight clatter as he tried to stifle his furious blush.

 

“What did they say?”

 

“Stretch made a comment on my weight.” Razz nearly whispered; both of them knew Razz had gained a bit of weight because of the pregnancy, not that any of the skeletons in the other room would know that. To them Razz was simply heavier than someone who trained as often as he claimed he did. Which was another stressing thought, but Razz pushed past it, determined to make it through this dinner, if only for Fell.

 

It took another twenty minutes to set up all the dishes and plates and things on the dining room table and to get everyone seated. Blue helped out as much as Razz would allow him, often getting snapped at as Razz’s heightened emotions pushed him to care way too much over little things. Once they were all set up Fell served the turkey and ham, before sitting himself and conversing with the others between bites. Razz spoke with Red and Blue and occasionally his own brother, though for the most part he was quiet, worry building in his soul at what he knew was to come.

 

Eventually his silence was noted by the others, Fell even glancing his way with a bit of worry in his features.

 

“You okay there, bro?” Slim asked finally, his words prompting the rest of them to stop their meal. Razz flinched a little, sinking own in his seat, before looking up as Fell placed a hand on his shoulder, a comforting smile on his face. Razz returned it, before looking up at the others.

 

“I’ll ask you kindly not to yell.” He said simply before standing to his feet and walking confidently to his son’s bedroom, ignoring the questioning looks the others were directing to him. With calm, gentle hands he scooped Corbel into his arms, rocking him carefully to keep him asleep. A soft smile gracing his face, Razz walked back into the dining room, his and his husband’s babybones in his arms, pure silence following his entrance.

 

Fell watched with loving eyelights as his husband entered the room, his child in tow, and could feel nothing but love and adoration for his small family. He noticed, however, that after Razz had sat back down both Red and Slim were staring at the three of them, sockets empty and faces slack. Well, this is the reaction he should have expected. Blue made an excuse for Stretch and himself, realizing that the brothers obviously needed to have a talk. Stretch gave both Razz and Fell an apologetic glance before taking a shortcut home with his own brother.

 

Once they were alone Fell and Razz looked to their brothers, trying to gauge their emotions. For a moment there was nothing but silence, an air of awkwardness that, just for a moment, Razz feared was judgement. Until Slim stood to his feet, tears pooling in his sockets, and kneeled beside his brother, tentatively putting his arms around him and holding him tightly to his chest, mindful of the child. Fell watched as Red mirrored the other’s motions and hugged his brother, regardless of how much smaller he was then Fell.

 

“Bro, I swear if you didn’t want to tell us because you were afraid we would make fun of you, I’m going to steal all your leather stuff.” Slim said, completely serious, his face shoved into Razz’s shoulder. Fell and Red snickered and Razz blushed once more, before flicking his brother on the back of the head.

 

 _He had nothing to worry about_ , Razz thought to himself as he smiled as Slim and Red fawned over the babybones as he woke up. _He had his husband, and he had his brother. He had nothing to worry about_.


	2. Error/Lust- History in Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this ending isn't satisfying, I'm really fucking tired and I'm sure you all can guess what Error does, ya know, after he takes Lust home and pampers him with chocolate and warm tea.

Lust knew his place in the Multiverse. Because of his own timeline he was considered by almost every Sans or Papyrus as nothing more than a slut, a fuck toy. He had long gotten tired of being made fun of or even being propositioned by people _he didn’t even know_ , and only because his universe had a much more open view on sex. So when the Destroyer of Worlds himself showed up and began teasing him like almost every other fucking skeleton he had ever met, Lust understandably freaked out a little bit.

 

Error had not come back after Lust had practically screamed in his face, rage palpable. Lust tried to feel bad, especially since Paps had gotten onto him for scaring off a potential new friend; he just couldn’t do it anymore. He broke down, collapsing into his brother’s arms, telling him everything the others said and how it affected him, even though he didn’t feel like it should have bothered him that much. Papyrus assured him, however, that it was a valid concern and that, until the others had learned to be more respectful to them and their customs, their universe portal would remain offline.

 

Lust didn’t know why it had helped as much as it did, but not having someone coming by randomly to make fun of him or harass him every day by his station certainly brought his mood back from an apathetic depression to…whatever it was he was normally. Grillby certainly noticed the difference, claiming when Lust explained it to him as best as he could that if they didn’t think he was worth getting to really know then they were all fucked up in the head. Lust appreciated the sentiment and got a good laugh out of the exchange, but still found it sad that, out of most of the other versions of himself that he met, he hadn’t made any actual friends.

 

Which was why, when Error tore a rift into his universe but didn’t proceed to destroy everything, instead wanting to hang out under the guise of being bored, Lust went with it. He talked and joked with the rather normal, albeit slightly disturbed skeleton that visited at least once every week. He listened when Error did nothing but badmouth the Multiverse as a whole, he listened when Error finally opened up and told him he was afraid of physical touch, afraid of being alone in the Anti-Void forever. He listened to Error when he was certain even being seen with the Destroyer would more than likely get him in some kind of trouble, until the day Error has slipped up and called him a friend.  

 

“Did…did you just call me your buddy?” Lust asked, certain he had purple stars for eyelights. Error blushed but quickly back tracked.

 

“No! I call everyone buddy, it’s a Sans thing!” Lust lifted a brow and smirked, Error huffing and crossing his arms. It took him a while to talk Error out of his pout, but when he did Lust assured him he was actually really happy to have a friend from outside his own universe. It was after that confession that they grew closer as friends, then, inevitably, became partners. Lust worked with Error through his intense fear of touch, not pushing him to do anything more than he wanted, usually keeping to holding hands when Error was relaxed enough, not that Lust would have it any other way.

 

Now that they were a couple, Lust always went with Error to whatever event or party or gathering the black skeleton was expected to attend, there to defend him if anyone made any unsavory comments and taking them home if Error ever showed signs of having an anxiety attack or blowing up at someone. Error, in turn, always defended Lust’s character, even when the other wasn’t around. After a time the other skeletons finally stopped with their teasing on the two’s relationship and to Lust in general, which Lust appreciated greatly.

 

That was, until Error finally felt, after a few years of them being together, that he was ready for the next step in physical affection. Lust provided happily, but the next morning he truly understood the meaning of the phrase “When it rains, it pours.”

 

~.~

 

“If they say anything I’ll string them up by their tarsals.” Error was trying to console his lover, who was holding one hand to his slightly large ecto-stomach, the other wrapped tightly around Error’s. Lust frowned playfully and bopped Error on the back of the head, giggling as his lover laughed and nuzzled him for a moment before walking them both, once again, to the portal to the Classic Universe.

 

Lust paused once more, dragging his feet, anxiety written clear on his face. “But what if they say I can’t have it? What if, because of my universe, they think it won’t be safe and try to take it away from me?!” Lust was nearly hyperventilating now in Error’s arms, the glitchy skeleton, exaggerating his breaths so that Lust would breathe. Lust calmed down after a moment, absently rubbing his abdomen before taking a deep breath and forcing himself through the portal, Error trying to not laugh at the look of determination on his partner’s face.

 

Lust immediately regretted coming. There were too many alternates to count, every single one of them bound to notice his stomach at one point or another. It would lead to uncomfortable questions, uncomfortable answers, his fears becoming reality-!

 

He came back to earth with a faint tug on his hand, Error right at his side. He smiled reassuringly and though it really didn’t help any, Lust smiled back. He’d be okay. Error would take care of anything that happened, anything that went wrong. He didn’t have anything to worry about.

 

The party was a celebration of Classic finally stabilizing his timeline, which would eventually lead to the rest of the Multiverse righting itself as a whole. Error conversed with Ink and the other major three, including the original Blue from Underswap and Red from Underfell. Lust kept his distance for the most part, joking and talking with the few skeletons that had made his acquaintance over the years. He regretted ever leaving Error’s side when Stretch and Slim came over, intending on making him uncomfortable.

 

“So who got you knocked up?” Lust jerked his head to look at the two versions of his brother, catching the poorly disguised disgust in Stretch’s voice. He tilted his head; it should have been obvious who the father was.

 

“Did you really cheat on Error? After he got better?” Slim might as well have spat in Lust’s face with the accusation. Lust could only stand there, mortified at the thought that anyone thought he would really cheat on his partner of several years now, but as he looked around several of the others were staring at him in distaste. Lust felt tears pool in his sockets; he thought they were passed this.

 

“Hey babe, what’s hanging?” Error had made his way over, feeling his lover’s distress through their soul connection. As soon as he saw that Lust was on the verge of crying he ported them away, sockets widened and worry filling his soul.

 

“Hey, hey!” He exclaimed as Lust began to shake in his arms, tears falling raggedly down his cheeks. “What happened, Sans?” Lust shuddered and came back at the use of his real name, his eyelights still a bit hazy through his tears. With a faint sob he pushed his face into Error’s chest, brokenly relaying what the other’s had said and assumed, how it made his soul ache that they all thought he was capable of something so heinous. Error held him tightly, his soul sending calming waves and assuring whispers to his lover. Finally, after a long while of tears and sobs, Lust fell asleep in Error’s arms. Error looked down at his love with nothing but affection, then gazed with pure adoration at the soulling they had created, his soul warming as the tiny soul sent out pulsing waves of deep purple magic to calm its mother.

 

Error frowned. No one hurt his Lust like this. No one.


	3. Stretch/Slim-Mambo Number 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x61CT0tDmAY
> 
> lol this is the song they dance to together (warning for mature lyrics lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm really not used to writing these two lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Stretch sat on the couch, honestly trying not to laugh as his husband danced around the house, cleaning as he went. He and Slim were both lazy for the most part, but some days Slim would get fed up with the mess and spend the day cleaning. Cleaning days usually consisted of Slim moving swiftly around the house, music blaring so loud the walls vibrated, then crashing hard that night and passing out in Stretch’s arms. Stretch certainly didn’t mind; his lover didn’t have a surface job as his social anxiety was still a beast to contend with. If this was how his alternate got rid of his excess energy, who was he to stop him?

He hid a new round of snickers behind his hand as Slim began shaking his hips back and forth to the music, dusting off the shelves that sat in the far corner of the living room. The music itself was catchy, something perfect to work to. He even found his head bobbing back and forth after a little bit, matching the rhythm Slim had set as he danced his way across the room, either not aware Stretch was watching him, or not caring. He figured it was the latter. His husband was observant to a scary degree; a byproduct of living in his world, he supposed. 

Suddenly the song changed, turning to one that was much to upbeat to clean to. Slim immediately put down the rag and bottle of wood cleaner as he began shaking his arms in front of him, loudly singing along with the song. Stretch found himself laughing, truly laughing, as Slim shuffled about the room, his bright laugh filling the house as he turned and smiled at Stretch, still dancing. Forget anything he had ever seen when they had made it to the Surface; if Slim was happy, so was he.

Stretch hopped up to his feet, pulling Slim into a wild dance as the chorus began again, the both of them singing wildly between bouts of laughter. They were swinging each other around like baby bones, but neither of them cared, even when the song ended and they both flopped back on the couch, wore out but still giggling. Slim went straight into his usual position, arms wrapped around Stretch’s torso and his skull tucked under the other’s chin. Stretch held him in return, his soul pulsing in pure love and adoration for the skeleton in his arms. It took them a while to really calm down, after which Stretch found that Slim had fallen asleep in his arms.

He smiled, lifting him easily and moving them both into their bedroom. The cleaning could wait for another day, when Stretch didn’t feel so happy, so utterly satisfied with his life. Slim had made him feel like that, as much baggage as the other had. He nuzzled the top of his boyfriend’s head, smiling as Slim pushed into the contact before settling deeper into his chest.

No, Stretch couldn’t think of a more perfect life. With his love in his arms and his soul glowing softly in happiness, Stretch fell asleep, unaware that the moment he did Slim’s soul began to glow in tandem with his own.


End file.
